User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
BTW Someone teach me how to archive by moving. (T/ ) 19:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Click the Move tab and siffix by /archive (number). Just like you'd move any other page really. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:25, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Lern2wiki. :P -- 19:35, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::But that would also move any templates I have transcluded onto the page, and I don't want that. (T/ ) 21:11, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Then you have to copy and paste archive, or just re-add the templates here after you move the page. --Shadowcrest 21:15, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Lame. (T/ ) 21:21, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've always just copied and pasted my page into the clump archive.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 23:55, 28 September 2008 (UTC) hi entropy i am doing this project due tomorrow and it's almost midnight and I'm almost done but I'm bored and tired so I went to look on fbook and msn but no one was on so I checked gwiki rc and you were the only person online so I hope you don't mind if I bug you. — Nova — ( ) 03:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Go to sleep already! reanor 07:53, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. That's why you IMed me. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:11, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry Nova, I went to bed before midnight for once. I had my comm midterm today which I probably failed. Hope your project went bettar. Also, I don't have Failbook, and I don't feel any responsibility for getting on AIM or MSN these days. (T/ ) 16:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Nihilism FTL! reanor 20:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Shoot, I forgot Geo trolled wiki. But anyways. lol, facebook is failbook indeed, especially with all the stereotypical teenage girls running around doublingg the last letterr of each wordd andd putting commas at the endd of each sentencee, :::::Oh, and they think they're so awesome cuz they can type &hearts ; and get a heart, zomfg. ♥ :::::Moving on. Sorry for bugging you during your bad midterm studies :/ I was really tired and desperate for some socialization. But as they say, alcohol silliness isn't an excuse for my actions :p :::::And yes Geo, I actually im'ed about everyone online on my msn list (read: just you), none of which are my rl friends because no one is as crazy as me to stay up so late. As a matter of fact RT actually woke up later on and was on MSN before I headed off to sleep... scary. — Nova — ( ) 21:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah well >> ♥ ► is epic win for Valentine's day, and teenage girls > U, especially riot grrls. Also, you should try to quote correctly, Death is no excuse for laziness. :) Apparently other people also felt like they were just bullshitting on midterm so I should be OK!! ::::::I view MSN as business tool and since I don't run business anymore, I don't get on. Maybe I could for desparate Nova though. College tends to make you stay up late often. Cause I always do frivolous things which just while away the time, and before you know it...For example right now I am trying to decide which is the best sounding version of One Winged Angel, while I could be studying for math exam. :S RT is a living bot so it's no surprise that he never sleeps. ::::::@Ereanor - WTS moar? (T/ ) 01:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::For shame, Nova. You of all people should know, I troll everything. I believe I know your Facebook name, btw. I liek mudkipz too. :::::::And btw Entropy, I only know two versions of One Winged Angel (the original, and a remix that doesn't say who remixed it), but I must say, when in doubt, I'd pick the one that has giant French breakdancers pulling windmills and flairs (and a preteen kid doing modified halos). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can find at least five which are appreciably different. Don't care about video ofc. It's kinda like that for a lot of video game music, though...there is the OST, whatever they choose to release officially, in-game rips, etc. For Guild Wars itself even. And I am mad since the Kaineng City theme isn't included anywhere...there is something with its name but it is not it. It's the generic music that plays anywhere in and around Kaineng. Actually, there is lots of music in GW soundtracks that I've never heard before, and it's sometimes hard to find what I do know! (T/ ) 03:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Saitama Saishu Heiki FTW! reanor 08:24, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Entropy ran a business? and tbh I don't even have you on msn :p — Nova — ( ) 23:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wiki is srs bsns (T/ ) 01:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Ops Disconnected from outpost again. Goodnight! 07:01, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :It's funny how you always did that in town but never while we were in game. /facepalm I'll do Nolani with you again if you want whenever... (T/ ) 07:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, I've had similar problems like that myself... normally in AB. If you DC in the game, say for five seconds, you can just reconnect instantly; if you lose connection for five seconds in the town, it just boots you back to the login screen... very annoying. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yep... Why would it bother to reconnect you to a persistant area? If you reconnect after a dozen seconds, you can just reinvite the lost party / henches. At least, that's what I think of it. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::It would also help the other party members recognize that the person whom they're about to embark with on a game session has connection problems, before they do so. --◄mendel► 15:53, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It won't tell your party members if you DC in a town, it just makes it look like you left the party. Which is an annoyance; it's not uncommon to come back in and find your party filled up, or even already gone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:27, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, (sh)it happens...a lot :( reanor 20:59, 6 October 2008 (UTC) wOOt I got my first ever Ecto today from farming Tombs. Discuss. (T/ ) 00:52, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Only 74 more and you'll look important. 01:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::Congrats, I haven't even tried that yet, the closest I ever got to something like that was when a Jade Brotherhood dropped 1 Jadeite :P reanor 03:56, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, I've had that happen at least twice now. :) The 6 Jade Brotherhood Knights right outside of Wajjun Bazaar are a quick farm too. I know I've also got Sapphire or Ruby at least once from...some low-level monster. (T/ ) 03:58, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::You won't truly be cool until you've farmed Drakes on the Plain for Obsidian Shards. 04:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Knowing the quest title makes me cooler than you. (T/ ) 07:11, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Og rog rog rog rog. 07:15, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Entropy just won an internets! Also; I got an ecto from a Banshee in an 8-man FoW group, whilst being afk. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's just unfair. Also reanor 17:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I personally like Shadow Form - Sliver Armor - Ebon Standard of Honor - Intensity - Ural's Hammer to farm the Dryders and Riders. --JonTheMon 13:33, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If you want to look cool and important, you need to get ecto's from Ravagers in Bloodstone Fen Bonus :P Grats thou. -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 14:21, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Wait, first ecto ''ever from tombs farming? :S I'm supposing that you used to farm something else, other than tombs... cuz it's sort of late in your gwarz career to be getting your first ecto :p — Nova — ( ) 14:26, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ive never gotten an ecto, period. 16:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::I never really farmed before this and I've never been to Tombs except with full H/H (Zaishen Hench are ftl). Other things which I "farmed" in the past would be: some foes in Grenth's Footprint using Toucher(s); Kepkhet Marrowfeast in Prophet's Path; Battle of Turai's Procession with Splinter Barrage before it was nerfed; and the Trolls outside Droks. When I got bored I would also go on a rampage through Witman's Folly to kill me some Grawl. Long time ago I would also farm various places in the Crystal Desert with a Poison Arrow ranger. :::So as you can see I never had a chance to get an ecto until I started A/E Tombs farming. Eventually I want to clear all of tombs, but either a) My inventory fills up or b) I get distracted and lose my concentration, which causes me to die. (T/ ) 23:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Odd. I always thought of you as some PvE guru who has like obsi on like 4 characters. ^^ — Nova — ( ) 01:53, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::(EC) My ecto-farming days began and ended with the advent and subsequent fall of solo Trappers in Underworld. Most I do now is occasionally run as a Smite Bonder in a 600/Smite team (I hardly call the Smiter's job "farming", though). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I've never gotten an Obs Shard >.> and since I have been to FoW exactly once... I know about anything in PvE for Normal Mode, with the exception of Dungeons, although a great deal of that is from a Ranger's perspective, since that's my only character who has done almost everything. (T/ ) 02:36, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::My ecto-farming days began and ended with the advent and subsequent fall of solo Trappers in Underworld. Most I do now is no farming at all due to PvP. My money comes from missions and quests. — Nova — ( ) 04:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've ecto-farmed quite a bit with 55/SS back when HM was a myth, and NM could be hard, lol. Sometimes I miss the days where having a Sup rune in PvP is completely normal. :::::::I've also farmed some with perma SF, but by that time I just waited till Prog had his stack; he gave me 300k of what he got for it <3 --- -- (s)talkpage 09:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sup runes in spike groups are still normal, at least in HA. In GvG you probably compress bars to increase spike power through skill and attribute distribution as opposed to using superior runes. But if you're korean you can still run sup runes in GvG. Anyways I run them in pure spike builds for bigger score chart drops. Or at least major runes. Anything else I run minor. — Nova — ( ) 02:57, 16 October 2008 (UTC) The ultimate showdown Lemon demon reference, per chance? RandomTime 11:28, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Do you mean history or action=credits? --Shadowcrest 15:20, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's a reference to a famous/viral/popular video/song thing on YouTube, iirc. (T/ ) 19:23, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :::The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny, which is indeed Lemon Demon. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::::So, I win (I have all his albums - so it's quite easy to spot) RandomTime 18:17, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::I much prefer this version :D -- [[User:Isk8|''Isk8]] (T/ 18:50, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Musically, lemon demon fails harder than Warwick's IP friend. Particularly their vocalist. 19:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bad vocals negate good music, and vice versa. At least for me...I tend to take more notice of the worst elements of a song/video/whatever. This is why even if there is some hilarious video on YouTube that puts me in hysterics, if it has crappy resolution/quality then I am displeased. As to Lemon Demon, tbh I've never even heard of them nor watched the actual Ultimate Showdown thing...I've only heard about it, used as a reference. (T/ ) 22:00, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If it's funny, I can stand bad music if the lyrics are funny. Heck, I can even listen to ''rap if it's funny. Thus, that song, despite horrible animation and less-then-superb vocals, is still a good song. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I suppose you're right. That's probably why I still like this. Despite all the failure. Sometimes, things are so bad that they are good. (T/ ) 22:28, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I'm in ur wiki Posting a reminder. For you <3 --Shadowcrest 01:30, 15 October 2008 (UTC) halp What's going on? None of my Javascript is loading at all, and IE finds no errors. I no longer get my Credits tab, or my custom sidebar links, or my GW2W switch tab. Which makes me sad. On the plus side, the favicon is still fine. :> But that may be because I replaced the sitewide one with the same one I used in my .js so that doesn't mean anything in particular... :C (T/ ) 15:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :Same reason as this - dunno why IE isn't showing the Quantserve error, but that's probably stopping all JS processing on the page. —Dr Ishmael 16:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wah. :( However, just as of this exact edit, my JS loaded. So I guess sometimes it gets through. (T/ ) 16:44, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :::Wizardboy's fix seems to have killed my .JS as it never loads at all anymore. So it's either I use heavily buggy site with .JS and risk crashing at every turn, or I have a functional site with some major (to me) inconveniences. Huoh :C (T/ ) 09:26, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Oopsie? Undeleting Maz's badly named article? :P. — Warw/Wick 20:09, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :"this is why msn exists" tells me no information about why the article was deleted. And it was perfectly valid too. "moved to xxx" would be much more helpful in the future. (T/ ) 08:41, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Banhammer Plzkthx You are the last admin to post, which is why I'm pinging you. --JonTheMon 08:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :This is why sleep is overrated. (T/ ) 08:40, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::I just find it odd that no admins from Hawaii-west or UK-east was on. --JonTheMon 08:44, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Euro admins? It's about breakfast time for them isn't it? Meh. Maybe we need a Korean admin with mad internet skillz to cover this timeslot. Once again, thank you, it was rather sudden and quick but you had it under control in <5 minutes. (T/ ) 08:46, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::No prob. I'm curious though, did we implement a rollback functionality for admins that would have immediately reverted all of his changes at once? --JonTheMon 08:49, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Afaik, rollback only works on a per-article basis. But let me check that. (T/ ) 08:50, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, there is no difference between an admin's rollback and a non-admin's rollback. I know what you mean, and that would be a very useful vandal-fighting tool; however that would be exceptionally powerful and dangerous, since using it would essentially wipe all traces of a user off the face of the Wiki. (T/ ) 08:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I suppose if he were a better vandal, that might become necessary. But does a perma-banned user need much of a trace? --JonTheMon 08:55, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, the point is that to even build such a tool, let alone trust someone with it, carries big implications...unless it could also do a mass restore/undo. And you'd give that to another person to maintain a balance of power, etc. This isn't so much a problem on this Wiki (I'd like to think none of our current or former admins would have been crazy enough to abuse it), but in theory it could be an issue. (T/ ) 09:00, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Active admin but inactive Bcrat? Just want to confirm the current state of your involvement as currently described by GuildWiki:Administrator information. If that is correct, may I inquire why you choose to be active in the admin role but inactive as Bcrat? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :For all intents and purposes I am "active sysop" currently, since I check fairly regularly and fight vandalism etc. But I am not "active bureaucrat" because I am not touching any promotion-related matters, which is my choice. I am using my bcrat status when it suits me for what I want; for example to test whether adding myself to "Rollback" group gives me a different rollback function, or to assign bot-status to User:Bot ishmael so as to save some RC spam. But that's all. I'm not dealing with any promotion/demotion/sysop behavior affairs for the time being. Thus, active sysop and (functionally) inactive bureaucrat. (T/ ) 23:39, 22 October 2008 (UTC) THE INTERNET YOU BROKE IT (see editcopy header) — Nova — ( ) 23:06, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :And note the removal of the protected pages category --Gimmethegepgun 23:09, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oops. I did a full C/P from the editcopy. Lazy ftw (T/ ) 03:49, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :::Death copypasting is no excuse for laziness. — Nova — ( ) 02:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Tell that to the ones developing GW2. I want that beta test soon! reanor 04:33, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::It's closed beta, for PvP elitists only. 04:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Perhaps if it was closed beta for PvE players only, that would give me some hope that things will definitely be better in GW2. (T/ ) 05:17, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Don't be ridiculous. There's no way lowly PvE worms could expect to competently playtest GW2's PvE. 05:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The irony is killing me. But Deatharte is unaffected. (T/ ) 05:38, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::To playtest PvP, all you need is a game engine and an arena. To test PvE, you need a campaign, quests, monsters, explorables, ... — so it's really no surprise that PvP gets tested first. --◄mendel► 05:43, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::The point was that the PvE things will also be beta tested by PvP junkies primarily/exclusively. (T/ ) 05:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, and then we'll get their version of good PvE, with only one viable build available for each class, according to the mobs meta, wich should be in constant changing because "PvE is imba and too easy". reanor 11:59, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::PvE skills are imba and most PvE, even in Hard Mode, is too easy. (T/ ) 22:48, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::PvPers are good at both. PvErs are good at one. I know which ones I'd pick for playtesting :/ -Auron 16:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::PvP people play PvE? o_O (T/ ) 18:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Uh... yeah. Go to HA id1 and look at all the r6 koabd folks. Or pug gvg (lol) and look at all the pve titles people display when they're idling in guild halls waiting for matches to start. -Auron 03:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::I thought PvP people hated pansy PvE and PvE people hated too-hard-and-I-can't-use-cons PvP, etc. I did not know there were that many with a foot in both doors...Do they play just for the lulz, or because of titles/HoM (eg. +dicksize)? (T/ ) 03:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Bottom line is they are still junkies lol. reanor 04:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC) PvP isn't harder than PvE; it's different. That's why the two modes of play are disjoint in Guild Wars (as opposed to random PKing in other mmos). 04:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :That would be fun. Instead of /report, we could have random lynchings for spamming trade in all-chat. And even a "Vigilante" title to go along with it. (T/ ) 07:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Felix; PvP is harder than PvE. In PvE, you look on wiki, see that the monsters are carrying a bunch of hexes, and bring a divert. You win. If the monsters are built around crippling your team with condition spam, take an RC. That's just in general - stuff like DoA is even easier to build wars, because you can just abuse the AI with silly tank/nuke builds. ::That doesn't work in PvP. At most, you can hope the other team is running balanced so you have a fair chance. If they're running hex overload, a super gimmicky ritspike build, or standard shitway, you have to try to beat it with what you have. You don't have a chance to spec against it, and due to the nature of most PvP, even if you heavily specced against what many people run, you'd run into another team running something else and lose. ::Build wars only goes so far in PvP. It's the entire point of PvE. With ANet's recent changes, you no longer have to be good to win (like SMS beating mallyx hardmode when everyone thought it impossible) - you just pop consumables, take overpowered PvE skills and roll shit. If you die a lot because your builds suck, do you have to get better? Do you have to learn from your mistakes, improve your build, or get better at your role? No, you just have to use resurrection scrolls or powerstones of DP-removal and throw yourself at PvE until you win. I don't see how that's hard in the least. -Auron 09:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::For argument's sake let's say consumables and PvE only skills did not exist. Then PvE becomes easier because you can exploit the AI and because it is predictable, in that you can look on e.g. Wiki and see the skills of every monster, and be prepared for "surprises" like a giant boulder rolling down a hill and killing you. :::Then let's also say that you are restricted to just using henchmen and heroes, so you don't always have opportunity to fully counter something without sacrificing for worse bars on the Monks, for example; and in some places they are even lower level than you or otherwise fully unsuitable (Titan Quests comes to mind). Is PvP still always a lot harder, then? :::It's not that I am trying to say PvE is harder (because it almost never is); but I would like to think there is at least some aspects of PvE that are harder (with those restrictions in place), and that thus make it more sensible to have PvE pros (people who don't use consumables or PvE only skills) test the content. :::Also I think that if they could just randomize all enemy spawns, plus give them wildly varying builds, that would make PvE more like PvP... (T/ ) 20:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Father You're meeting (or exceeding) my status (GW:YAV). But then came the tumultuous and leveling aftermath of Vatican II that spelled a death to formalities in the religious sphere. Priests, monks and sisters began to adopt the ways of a world that were becoming increasingly vulgar and egalitarian. Distinguishing titles and marks of respect were considered alienating and only for old-fashioned “establishment” people who were afraid to embrace the “signs of the times.” --◄mendel► 06:01, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :But I am not part of the priesthood, and thus in ecclesiastical terms I am but a lowly peon, fit to perhaps wash your robes or water your peas. Actually, you should probably be trying to Banish me, since I am not one of the light, and am often found in the employ of the agents of Chaos. :) "Do not put your trust into such trinkets of deceit!" (T/ ) 06:06, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :On a completely unrelated note, there is an additional sidebar on Central Wikia which is basically a second Spotlight bar. I want to get rid of it, even if I've only seen it once. :\ (T/ ) 06:07, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Point is, you're not my inferior. Anyway, the Wikia spotlight is being served by googlesyndication, which is kind of weird - is Wikia paying google for its spotlights? There's probably a way to display:none it if you look at the HTML source and put the CSS in w:Special:MyPage/global.css. (Find the ID and match it with #id {display: none }.) --◄mendel► 05:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) -1 #Marshmallow goo for you. #I need backup on this, as we all know how stubborn Warwick is about her talkpage. Additionally, I claim disruption, and the fact that the ToC showhide is broken makes the problem worse. Talk pages are community property, not user property, and hers is hard to manage (particularly her archives, but I don't have a solution for those yet). --Shadowcrest 00:09, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Shadow, if you really want to make a difference you might as well start with my talk page archive. It has three TOCs, in different places. All on the same page.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 00:16, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :EDIT: Just checked it just has one giant TOC but its in the middle of the page.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 00:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::I don't agree with your edits. (T/ ) 00:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::How is the show/hide broken? Maybe your browser is broken. IE moar. 00:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::See Wikia notice board. Show/hide is broken for anyone who has same problems I do. (T/ ) 00:49, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::: I went nazi because I had to. I can find proof of warwick refusing to edit her talk page despite multiple users requesting it and other similar instances, though it might take a while. --Shadowcrest 00:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Since when does majority opinion get to decide how you format your talkpage? I can understand if eg. it was yellow text on white background, but this is trivial. (T/ ) 00:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::When it's an eyesore (pink) and people ask you to change it, then you should. I had to argue for ages to even get her to add a ToC. What does she lose by moving the ToC or making her talk less ugly? Nothing, while also not pissing off the people that have to use it. It's pointlessly irritating, and you could argue it's disruptive. --Shadowcrest 01:22, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I am not bothered by the lack of a ToC. In fact I prefer to hide it on my userpages usually, it's an eyesore. (T/ ) 01:27, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There's a difference between an eyesore that aids navigation and an eyesore that accomplishes nothing other than blinding people. --Shadowcrest 01:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Eyesore eyesore is eyesore. I don't think we should force people to put a ToC on their talk pages if they don't want to. It's not like it's even an important page anyway. (T/ ) 05:24, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::It's not been pink for months now. There is a TOC and I can find it easily. If you want the page to look different, use your CSS. The following three lines do it: .page-User_talk_Warwick table { background: white !important; } .page-User_talk_Warwick div { background: white !important; } .page-User_talk_Warwick td { background: white !important; } :::::::The last line (td) by itself works, too. --◄mendel► 06:13, 28 October 2008 (UTC) & 06:37, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Entropy: Do you like 4-chan talk on wiki or not? You've changed your mind twice :/ :It's pointlessly disruptive. Take your 200kb archive, for example. I lag just opening the page, and I don't want to scroll through it just to find a particular section because you find a ToC ugly. If it's not an important page, then what does a little thing like moving a ToC out of a showhide matter? :Mendel: You missed the point, and the fact that it's been blue for a while is completely irrelevant. The argument is about a ToC and its location, not background color; that was just a related incedent of May being unnecessarily stubborn. --Shadowcrest 14:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::You seem to be the only one whining, so I will continue to disregard you. (But you're still valuable.) Also with all due respect to Warwick, my talkpage probably contains more important things in general. ::You know that I only provide a ToC so that people won't bitch and whine, right? I find them horribly ugly. (T/ ) 14:35, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Disregard me in what respect? And does your talkpage being more important invalidate the argument somehow? (Idk if it's just my school computer, but no ToC loaded, and scrolling was very frustrating, for lag and just general inaccessibility.) :::Sorry to bitch and whine then, but the point still stands. Compare it to having to link-hover for signatures. It's not hard- like getting the ToC to show through a box- but it shouldn't be mandatory. --Shadowcrest 14:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::A page which is more important means that it has a more compelling reason that one could argue for ToC etc. Currently GWiki is messed up for (all?) IE users so I am not surprised. I find it extremely irritating when for example the sidebars refuse to load since I have no other way to get to those things. But for a talkpage you can just...you know...scroll down the page. It's not that hard. ::::Signatures are different because instead of being "annoying" they are actually disruptive because they are deceptive. You must go check the history or hover over the link and go copy that. That is a level above scrolling on a talkpage. This is why we have GW:SIGN but not GW:USER or GW:TALK. (T/ ) 14:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::I also give up on 4Chan because like R.Phalange, I realize that I could only affect my own behavior; I can't make others change the way they talk. (T/ ) 14:38, 28 October 2008 (UTC) WTB/WTT Mallyx's Perpetuity Header. I want this badly and unlike the previous Nifling's Staff, I cannot feasibly get it myself. Give me a price. User:Entropy/junk may also have some items you could trade for. (T/ ) 05:59, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Mallyx the Unyielding is a repeatable quest. Most PvE, even in Hard Mode, is easy. And there is no drop rate data for Citadel Chests yet. :-P --◄mendel► 06:28, 28 October 2008 (UTC) & 06:30, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, are you volunteering to come along? 06:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::H/H, Mendel, H/H. Can't be done. (T/ ) 07:13, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, I have one of those things! — Warw/Wick 10:49, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::OMG! WANT! @_@ How much do you want? Or want to trade for something?? (T/ ) 13:59, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Wasn't that the thing I traded for your Savage Banana, Warw? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:18, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, Viper. I have 2 of 'em, though, so I'll just give it to you, Entropy. I have no real use for it anyway :p. — Warw/Wick 16:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Thanks Warw :) (T/ ) 18:39, 28 October 2008 (UTC) discuss Clearing FoW, UW, DoA, Urgoz, and The Deep with one human and their three Heroes. Even remotely possible? (T/ ) 07:17, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Hmm would be an interesting thing to try... :) If you could go as a farming build and then take characters with that can cover your weaknesses. To name a stupid example : if an area has too much pbaoe for shadow form, you can take a monk bonder with to reduce the damage. If you want to try and make a semi-balanced team, things will get harder though. Silver Sunlight 08:29, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::I remember seeing FoW cleared with 5 but I think that was with keg-tanking. I think of all of them FoW is probably the one I would attempt with any chance of success. (I'm biased because I haven't played the others as much) Ezekiel [Talk] 11:23, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::Try and tell us. I recommend you take this elementalist guy, he's got Fire Storm and Scorched Earth. reanor 11:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::UW and FoW are easy with 1p/3h really (assuming NM). Urgoz and the Deep: You won't make it past the first group in Urgoz, and the second chamber in Deep. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:10, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh really? And what gimmick builds does that rely on? :) (T/ ) 19:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::I remember some guy on gww who 1-man 3-hero's FoW. Urgoz is theoretically possible, but it'd be very, very hard. Deep would be impossible, since you need 4 people to open the gate and 1 to get through (Read: 5 people), UW would also theoretically be possible, but It'd require a lot of aggro control and micro skillz :P — Warw/Wick 19:57, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hmm...well I guess I have myself covered for obs shards, in that case, if I can just learn how. :) Ecto though... wtb 15-30 trips to UW. >.> (T/ ) 20:02, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::UW can't be hard if you have a dedicated tank (shield + PS = tank, maybe SHands for leet tanking skillz) and something to get Healing Spring out of those Obsidian Burrowers. I fondly recall wandering about UW with an SForm, SS nec and FoC nec, blowing stuff up :P Good times. 4horsemen quest might be a tad difficult if you cannot CoFrust spam your heart out (Dryders lol at 60 ALs :P ). Aatxes deal meh-damage if you have ~120 armor (war has base 100 against aatxes >.>" Go figure), Grasps are just annoying, Dyings; do I need to say anything? Smites are weak unless you hexspam for whatever reason, Coldfires; Q and E are your friend. Maelstrom is easy to avoid. Terrorwebs have quite some damage and can easily spike a 60AL, but if you can rupt the first wave of Fireballs, and dodge MS's; little problems I bet you. The whole of Vale is just stupidly easy. Obs Behemoths are annoying because they are balled up and use Healing Spring, but that's all. Insignificant damage (66 with a crit on 60AL or something close), but the traps might catch you by surprise. Blacknesses are more of an annoyance than anything strong if you don't ball up. Chaos Plains will be the only hard part, I suppose. Mindblades are so annoying >.>" However, be sure to take at least 5+ hours to do this; UW is big and with so little damage output? Heh. ::::::::FoW is even easier. Give me anything noteworthy. Maybe the Abbysals, with their KD boatload. Dulled Weapon will take care of that (and reduces damage en whole quite a bit when facing Rangerspike teams at the second Tower of X quest. Strength iirc). Need some rupts for Monks, and you're set. ::::::::Also; 2p/6h FoW takes 2-3 hours depending on # of wipes. A lot of fun if you don't think of what you're taking along for the first time :D Prog and I went in there with Fire nukes (Dual Attune), WaH warder, 2 Monks and a Warrior. Monks were so annoying without rupts, ha ha. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking. I only really need the Shards and Ecto. A full clear grants you a whopping one extra...So I guess I really would be looking to farming. Even if it was very slow. Probably, it would be possible to have a Hero use Famine and I go as an A/Me perma with Spirit of Failure and Spirit Shackles. I would need to learn the patrols so the hero isn't killed, although DP wouldn't matter on their part. This would be really excessively slow, however. I also considered I go A/N and use an Essence of Celerity. Then use Price of Failure at 12 Curses. Necrosis to speed things up too. However, this is even slower since Price of Failure takes 20 seconds (less with Essence) to recharge, and really better suited for, say, boss farming. Hard Mode would help it with the faster attack speed. A Hero with Weapon of Quickening would negate the need for Essence, but also would be tough to micro and keep out of aggro. Sliver Armor is always an option for Tombs, but the drop rate for ecto there is much lower. Chaos Planes in UW is also an option, but getting there...I heard that Burning Speed is a good option since it causes AoE degen and no scatter, but that's incredibly slow and costly too. This makes me wish I had thought about these things before the 10 Months of Favor had ended, since it's iffy when I can in now...paying extra for scrolls, just so I can test/practice is bleh. (T/ ) 03:43, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I used the Build:W/Rt VWK farmer build to get my ectos. Took me ~12 minutes per Smites run, and I got an average of 3-4 ectos (with extremes of 0 ~ 7). Not the fastest method, but very easy and safe. I tried terra-tanking, but I could never figure out how to avoid the Darknesses' interrupts. :For shards, I've been using a Vow of Silence D/Mo build (can't remember where I found it, and it's not on PvX). Skill bar is: :Again, not the fastest, but very safe - it's the only build I know of that can actually kill the Ancient Skale. I could never avoid them consistently with any other build I tried. Runs take ~20 minutes and I get 2-3 shards, if I'm lucky. :I'm thinking about trying one of the ranger builds for the Wailing Forest, but haven't bothered gathering the required weaponry yet. —Dr Ishmael 06:05, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know why I am so surprised, but this is the first time I've ever remembered that yes, you too play Guild Wars and don't just live on the Wiki! >.> I'm pretty sure I saw those build somewhere or other while browsing PvX...I don't have the skills for any of them on the requisite characters yet, hence my Permasin ponderings. (T/ ) 10:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::They were on PvX, but got removed due to inferiority to other builds or they got overwritten/changed to other build (I haunt PvX as much as GWiki :P ). Forest farming is rather mediocre, imho. Might be because I haven't tried it out for long, but I found Spider Cave farming to work better... I should get back to that just for nostalgia :) Maybe Defy Pain, as you proposed. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:50, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, Defy would effectively replace Signet of Stamina. But without VWK you lack that sort of "autopilot" unconditional steady damage. What would you use instead? Warrior stances can't be maintained, and with points in Strength/Tactics/Restoration Magic you don't have much left for sword/axe... (T/ ) 16:43, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Str/Axe and go. Defy Pain-Cyclone-WWA-Lion's-Sprint and some other fillers. Besides, if you're taking Defy, you cannot take VWK (lol 2 elites, you're not a Driftwood afaik :P ) and there's no other reason to take Resto. Tactics is balls, since Strength now does the same and a bit better at that (Defy/Lions replaces stances/HealSig, and str gives damage to boot). --- -- (s)talkpage 17:14, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Lion's can't heal as effectively as Healing Signet, and you have no block. (T/ ) 19:08, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Blocking Spiders in the Cave is so redundant. They have low damage, and taking 0's all the way doesn't hurt :P And Lion's is more spammable, gives adren to fuel other skills... --- -- (s)talkpage 19:33, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Sasasa Is pan. Check this out: *http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&dir=prev&showall=0&user=PanSola *http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/GW-Sasasa *http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&dir=prev&showall=0&user=GW-Sasasa - Strange eh? — Warw/Wick 21:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :What? How strange. When I checked I got no contributions for the user so I assumed it was some bug...Sorry Pan! (T/ ) 22:18, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's not pan, it's just his user id. remove sysop again, I don't think it's actually pan :p. Ask him to be sure, though ;o — Warw/Wick 22:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) WTB Ha! I lured you in with the header! I guess it must be an obscure page. Someone get a recent screenshot of The Great Burning Chicken using Flame Jet and upload to Wiki, please. I don't believe it exists anymore. (T/ ) 23:06, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure I remember seeing it. I'll do time for heroes when I get on the computer tommorow, and check, if no-one else has. — Warw/Wick 23:12, 29 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well you told me in-game that it doesn't seem to exist in Normal Mode. Once I get a 55 cesta I'll test in Hard Mode. (T/ ) 01:01, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I stood tanking him in NM for maybe 15 minutes, and got nothing. So I figure its either a HM skill or it got removed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:44, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::It always WAS a Hard Mode skill! 05:45, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Just not labeled as such on the GD's page, I guess. Anyway, he used it within 15 seconds or so on Hard Mode, so I declare that previous statement to be true! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:46, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hey, it's not my fault if that fact is not documented anywhere on the Wiki. >.> (T/ ) 05:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Auron Is a fatty. 00:23, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :At least he has a username. (T/ ) 01:00, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Fatty? --Gimmethegepgun 02:02, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::Lengthens Weakness by 33%. (T/ ) 02:14, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Hi JediRogue! — Warw/Wick 11:59, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, how the might have fallen. (T/ ) 16:44, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::: I have a username. Cba to log in when I use the word Auron. Rask---> 14:03, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Save me Rask (T/ ) 23:42, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Go me I've now completed every single quest in the game, as well as repeatable ones at least once. I don't include Dungeons or Elite areas in this, though I did a FoW clear with Felix too. My conclusion is that while many are indeed quite trivial and pointless, people who play PvE have a potential for at least 100 plat + oodles of drops and other goodies from doing all the quests in the game; and at the very least you won't be bored from farming. Although I am reluctant to finally finish Battle of Turai's Procession (eg by accepting quest reward), because that's still good farming for Margonite Mask. (T/ ) 06:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :<#Quests> Yay's for Entropy! Congrats :) Also, did you complete one of the most seemingly pointless quests? Namely, Out of Kourna before it was removed? :P I loved that quest... --- -- (s)talkpage 10:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::I hypothesize that she did not, as she was one of the first people to comment on its removal, meaning she hadn't completed it yet (because then she wouldn't have noticed). [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I have done Out of Kourna, but I only got to do it once before it was removed. :) (T/ ) 23:40, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :How are you farming BoTP? I did it for a while before the Splinter Weapon nerf, but I haven't heard of people farming it since then. —Dr Ishmael 16:46, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::You can still do it with Splinter Barrage, but it's slower and sometimes you get a straggler left behind that prolongs a wave unnecessarily. What I do is... 2x ::Normally you'd only need three Splinter Barrage, but after nerf it's really better to use four. Two people can put Splinter on the entire party, but three is safest until you get the micro down. I have myself using my Drago's Flatbow, and the three Heroes use the Nevermore Flatbow. EBSoH affects allies too, which helps get some more damage to Splinter Weapon. When there are too few foes left for Splinter to be effective, that's when Nightmare Weapon spiking and Marauder's Shot comes in handy. Lightbringer title helps too...With four players, the other three could also take LB Gaze. ::Another even slower way is using A/E Permasin, or Famine farmers, but that takes forever, especially when Margonite Cleric is around. Even another way is to use precisely chained KD...you can use Meteor Shower and/or Earthquake + Dragon's Stomp. With proper timing, you get a KD chain and enough damage to kill off everything. (T/ ) 23:40, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::Wait... I thought you could only use 3 PvE-only skills at a time? That has 4 --Gimmethegepgun 00:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm just that good. You're right. I forgot. (T/ ) 03:43, 2 November 2008 (UTC) remind me dear entropy why hath the polls broken? are them republicans stealing our votes? — Nova — ( ) 01:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :The Independents are rigging the machines so they can finally win an election. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Nater '08! --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :::Isn't it Nader? :P --Shadowcrest 06:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Why yes. Yes it is. 06:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) $@$#$@ NVIDIA I CAN'T FARM IF YOUR DUMB GRAPHICS DRIVER KEEPS CRASHING EVERY 30MIN (T/ ) 09:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :I had the same problem. Had to buy a new one and return it 2 times, before they gave up and gave me an entirely different model for the same price. Silver Sunlight 09:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::It's a guarantee. I play up until a certain number of hours, then it crashes and recovers. If I keep playing after that, at any time, it could give a fatal crash with bluescreen and reboot and all. If I keep playing after that...then I'm really asking for trouble. ::This makes me sad because now I can never be reliable for things like FoW runs and long farming. Maybe I should just take up PvP. (T/ ) 09:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC)